1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to nursing bottles for infants and toddlers and, more particularly, to an insulated and luminescent nursing bottle which is shaped to include an angled top portion and an hourglass configuration for ease of grasping by the infant or toddler.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Nursing bottles, more commonly referred to as baby bottles, have been known for many years. Since the introduction of the first nursing bottle, others have proposed numerous modifications to the original design in an attempt to improve appearance and function. The traditional nursing bottle design has a generally cylindrical body which tapers into a neck at an open top of the vessel. The neck is provided with threads about its exterior for removably attaching a collar and nipple to the top of the bottle. The size of the threaded neck on the conventional nursing bottle has become a universal standard in the industry. In fact, most contemporary bottle designs incorporate this standard neck and thread size in order to remain compatible with conventional nipple collars.
Most improvements to the original nursing bottle have been directed towards making it easier for infants to grasp the bottle and reducing the amount of air ingested by infants while nursing. For instance, some bottle designs provide multiple flat surfaces about the sides, while others have proposed indentations or reduced diameters areas to promote ease of grasping. In order to reduce air intake, some bottles provide an angled design, wherein an upper part of the bottle is disposed at an angle relative to the lower part of the bottle. An example of this type of nursing bottle design is seen in the Stephenson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,387. In order to maintain the liquid contents, usually baby formula or milk, cooler or hotter for extended periods of time, others have proposed an insulated structure. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,284 discloses a thermally insulated baby bottle having an outer wall, an inner wall, and a foam insulative material between the walls.
One common problem which seems to have been overlooked in the related art is the inability to see the nursing bottle and level of the liquid contents therein when in a poorly lit or dark environment. For instance, many parents find themselves fumbling in the dark in search of a lost bottle when awakened in the middle of the night by their crying infant. And, once the bottle is located, it is difficult to determine how much formula or milk remains in the bottle without turning on the light in the child""s room.
Notwithstanding the foregoing developments in the related art, there still remains a need for an improved baby bottle which includes an insulated wall structure and which is further structured and disposed to promote ease of grasping by infants and toddlers, while also promoting fluid flow to the nipple when the child is either lying down or sitting upright. Further, there remains a need for a nursing bottle which glows in poorly lit or dark conditions so that the bottle and the level of the liquid contents can be seen without having to turn on the room lights.
With the foregoing in mind, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved nursing bottle which is both insulated and luminescent in a dim light or dark environment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an insulated and luminescent nursing bottle which incorporates a double-wall structure including an inner wall, an outer wall and an air space between the walls.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an improved nursing bottle which includes an insulated double-wall design, including an inner wall and an outer wall, and further wherein the wall structure of the bottle is provided with luminescent means for enhancing visibility of the bottle and the liquid contents therein in dark or low light conditions.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an improved nursing bottle which is insulated an luminescent, and further wherein the bottle includes a bottom portion and an angled top portion to promote fluid flow to the nipple while lying down or sitting upright, thereby reducing ingestion of air by an infant while nursing from the bottle.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an insulated and luminescent nursing bottle which includes a midsection of reduced dimensions in order to provide for ease of grasping of the bottle by an infant or toddler.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an insulated and luminescent nursing bottle which includes a generally hourglass configuration for ease of grasping by an infant or toddler.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are more readily apparent with reference to the detailed description and drawings.
The present invention is directed to a baby bottle having a main body with an upper portion and a lower portion, and a neck having threads for removably attaching a standard nipple and collar to the open top end of the bottle. The main body has an insulated structure including an inner wall defining a liner for holding the liquid contents, and an outer wall spaced from the inner wall. The air space created between the inner and outer walls provides an insulative barrier for maintaining the temperature of the liquid contents either warmer or cooler for extended periods of time. The double-wall construction also prevents formation of condensation on the outer wall.
To enhance visibility of the bottle and the level of the liquid contents therein, a luminescent material is applied to the wall structure. In one embodiment, decorative elements formed of a luminescent material are applied to the outer surface of the inner wall, within the air space between the walls. The decorative elements, such as shapes, letters or numbers, are formed of a luminescent vinyl material or other luminescent material which is safe to place in a dishwasher or microwave oven. Both the outer wall and inner wall are formed of a transparent plastic composition, such as a poly carbon, so that the luminescent decorative elements and liquid contents of the bottle are easily visible through the walls of the bottle. In an alternative embodiment, the luminescent material is incorporated into the composition of the wall structure during the molding process. In this embodiment, the inner wall may be partially or fully formed with a luminescent material, while the outer wall is formed of a transparent plastic material. Alternatively, the inner wall and/or outer wall may be partially formed with luminescent material, so that both the inner wall and liquid contents are visible from the bottle""s exterior.
In order to allow for easy grasping of the bottle by infants and toddlers, the lower portion of the main body is shaped to include an area of reduced dimension. More particularly, the lower portion is preferably provided with an hourglass configuration which tapers inwardly at the mid-section. The upper portion is angled relative to the lower portion, creating a smooth curve from the bottom of the bottle to the neck, thereby promoting fluid flow to the nipple. This angled design, combined with the smooth curve extending from the lower portion through the top portion, directs the liquid contents to the upper portion and attached nipple while the feeding infant is lying down or sitting upright, thereby reducing air flow through the nipple and the resulting discomfort caused by ingestion of air while feeding.